


A Black Cat's Guide to Chaos..or..How Not To Ask Your Dream Girl on a Date -an audio fic-

by UAs_Fics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Podfic, audio fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: An audiofic of 'A Black Cats Guide To Chaos...Or...How Not To Ask Your Dream Girl On A Date' by Miraculous Mumma'Adrien didn’t mean to see Ladybug transform back into her civilian self, but what he saw delighted him, and now he’s on a mission to win her over in their civilian lives.'





	A Black Cat's Guide to Chaos..or..How Not To Ask Your Dream Girl on a Date -an audio fic-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Black Cats Guide To Chaos...Or...How Not To Ask Your Dream Girl On A Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872298) by [Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma). 



> Please remember to go and support the author here on the archive! =D
> 
> Also an apology for any poor French you may hear. ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> [ You can listen to more of my podfics right here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMbzcb5BIYzW7pXC2wo9_s8jzUdO1ZPEU)


End file.
